De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de CM: Spencer-Aaron
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça! Spencer Reid & Aaron Hotchner. [Complete]
1. Chapitre 0

**Titre:** De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de... Criminal Minds

**Auteur:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages:** Spencer/Aaron

**Public:** M

**Déni:** Je ne possède pas Criminal Minds

**Avertissements:**

**Sommaire:** Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça!

**Notes:** Pour le forum French Fics and Fanarts

**Beta(s):**

**Graphiques :**

* * *

**_Voici donc le chapitre 0, celui des notes et des réponses aux reviews!_**

* * *

_Je vous ai fait attendre trop longtemps, honte à moi!_

_Le prochain De l'effet de FFF sera JJ/Will_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews_

* * *

_lili sol_

_ça a l'air fun, hâte de lire la suite :p_

* * *

La voici Lili Sol! :)

* * *

_Shinigami's Bride_

_C'est trop mignon, je craque complètement pour ce couple._

_ Et notre timide Dr Reid se révèle pas si timide que ça finalement, ça le rend encore plus mignon. Et je suis sûre que Aaron trouvera bien un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, je lui fais confiance ;)_

* * *

C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop crauants! X3

Voilà la partie Aaron, classée M, bien évidemment! :)

* * *

_Merci à Stiffi3, Shinigami's Bride, lea-loove-x, Slanie90, Roseraie De Pierrepont, sakuyasan1, IZNOO, pyreneprincesse, giderasia et emma-snape-potter d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

_..._


	2. Spencer & Aaron I

Spencer Reid ne savait pas pourquoi Morgan lui avait donné l'adresse de ce forum.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Spencer ? » demanda l'amant de Spencer, Aaron Hotchner. Si on lui avait dit, il y a encore quelques mois, que le jeune génie serait son amant, Hotch lui aurait rit au nez. Mais après son divorce avec Hailey, Aaron s'était retrouvé plus souvent au travail et s'était rendu compte que son plus jeune agent faisait des pieds et des mains en sa présence pour alléger l'atmosphère, surtout avec ses petits tours. Une chose en entraînant l'autre, ils s'étaient retrouvés un soir tous les deux coincés au bureau et c'est à ce moment là que l'agent Hotchner s'était rendu compte qu'inconsciemment il était tombé amoureux de Spencer. Et il l'avait embrassé. Spencer avait seulement souri, c'était rapproché de lui et, passèrent quelques heures dans une atmosphère confortable.

« Morgan m'a donné cette adresse de forum, je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Regardant l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami, Aaron et Spencer commencèrent à surfer et à cliquer et à lire. Spencer émit un gémissement, qu'Aaron savait ne pas être plaintif, et dit.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que je pourrais passer des heures à analyser pourquoi les filles sont tellement obsédées par le slash mais je préfère vraiment te voir nu, allongé sur la table de la cuisine et recouvert de sirop de chocolat. » Il fit une pause. « Je dois aller vérifier qu'il en reste. »

Aaron, souriant, regarda son amant se diriger vers la cuisine et se mit sur la page d'accueil du forum avant de la mettre en favoris. Inutile de gaspiller des ressources précieuses, il trouverait bien dans le tas un moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Spencer.


	3. Spencer & Aaron II

Entendre Spencer gémir était un véritable délice se dit Aaron. Il était tellement réceptif aux caresses et aux marques d'affections. Aaron embrassa le cou de son amant, descendit vers les tétons, qu'il lécha consciencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs et que Spencer émette des petits pleurnichements qui signifiaient qu'il était sur le bord. Il descendit sur le bas-ventre, les jambes de Spencer s'écartèrent et Aaron sourit. Il ne le laisserait pas aller si facilement. Il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, faisait Spencer gémir de frustration et de plaisir, puis après l'avoir suffisamment torturé, Aaron enveloppa le sexe de son partenaire avec sa bouche. Un Spencer sur le point de jouir était toujours un bonheur. Il commençait à parler dans différentes langues. Aaron enregistrait souvent leurs ébats, non pour l'écouter de nouveau (bien que ce soit un bonus non négligeable) mais pour savoir ce que disait Spencer. Des mots d'amour, essentiellement. Le plus jeune des membres de l'équipe avait toujours eu un problème à exprimer ses sentiments. Ils les cachaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Aaron avala l'essence de son partenaire puis ses lèvres trouvèrent celles qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, avaient émis de si délicieux sons.

« Prends-moi Aaron, s'il te plaît. »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, amour. » Aaron prépara son amant et le pénétra. C'était si bon de faire l'amour à Spencer. Il était si désirable, si nécessiteux, si _enthousiaste_. Avoir un petit-ami qui pouvait lire le Kama-Sutra en quelques minutes **_et _**se rappeler de toutes les positions était certainement un avantage. Il profita de l'inattention de Spencer pour le lier au lit. Si Spencer avait eu des problèmes, suite à sa capture et détention par Tobias Henkel, cela n'avait jamais transparu avec Aaron. Spencer gémit de plus belle en sentant le cordon de soie autour de ses poignets. Dieu comme il aimait son amant pensa Spencer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il prenne, totalement et qu'il use de l'autorité dont Aaron savait faire preuve pendant les enquêtes sur lui. Qu'il lui ordonne de se mettre à genoux ou à quatre pattes ou dans n'importe quelle position. Qu'il lui ordonne de ne pas faire de bruit ou de montrer vocalement combien il appréciait de se faire baiser par son patron. Il accepterait tout d'Aaron parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Les mouvements devinrent saccadés, prirent de l'ampleur et Aaron jouit dans son amant, qui vint une seconde fois.

« Se agapw (Sé agapo) » Aaron reconnut le grec.

« Je t'aime aussi. »


	4. Le nouveau couple est

Le nouveau couple est un het. JJ & Will, ici

s/9461893/1/

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews! Il y a un sondage sur mon profil!


End file.
